It is a known in the art that extended periods of sitting cause the body to weaken. However, through a correct method of positioning the body, one can actually strengthen and re-align rather than weaken the body while sitting.
Micro-movements, e.g. small movements, used by ergonomic and human factor professionals, are those motions of an individual continually adjusting his body position while seated. With every adjustment, regardless how subtle, a weight transference occurs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide benefits and advantages of passive exercise for any individual by making virtually all elements of the exercise apparatus adjustable in position and in resistance to movements. The present invention encourages the center of gravity of the body to move to a position for providing maximum mechanical advantage for substantially any activity.
It is another object of the present invention to improve muscle coordination thereby allowing ease and comfort of motion.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable headrest that allows passive exercise of the head, neck and adjacent muscles.
It is still another object of the present invention to capture micro-movements and weight transfers to the benefit of the user.